Kamal
Os Kamal são uma raça de demônios da neve que vivem em Akavir.1 A palavra significa "Inferno da Neve".2 Os demônios da neve passam o inverno congelados, mas quando chega o verão, eles descongelam e atacam Tang Mo, sempre sem sucesso.2 História In 2E 572, the Kamal invaded Tamriel under their king, Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal,3 reportedly searching for a person or object they called the "Ordained Receptacle".4 The Kamal fleet bypassed Morrowind entirely and landed near Windhelm in Eastern Skyrim, catching the Nords off-guard and sacking the city.5 Oddly, the Kamal army then headed south but ignored Riften, marching into the Stonefalls region of Morrowind. There, on a beach just to the west of Ebonheart that would later be named Vivec's Antlers,6 they were surrounded by a Dunmer army led by Almalexia and a Nord army led by Prince Jorunn.45 The Kamal fought ferociously, hoping to last long enough for their fleet to arrive and evacuate them, but, at the last moment, a phalanx of Argonians joined the fray. With the aid of a tidal wave summoned by Vivec,6 the Kamal were obliterated by the three unlikely allies.457 This was not the last Tamriel would see of the Kamal, however. Sometime before 2E 812, remnants of the Kamal invasion force who had somehow survived the slaughter at Vivec's Antlers resurfaced in Cyrodiil, seizing the Ruby Throne from the successors of the warlord Attrebus. The Kamal were soon joined by the Akaviri of Rimmen, who had previously fled to Elsweyr to avoid Attrebus' persecution. The Kamal and Rimmen Akaviri attempted to rebuild the Empire, but the effort was doomed to failure.8 Kamal Kamal (meaning Snow Hell) is a nation of Akavir. It is inhabited by armies of snow demons (also known as Kamal), who thaw out every summer and attempt to invade Tang Mo, but are always successfully repelled by the monkey-folk.1Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal, a king among the demons, once invaded Tamriel, but was defeated circa 2E 572, when Vivec, warrior-poet god of the Dunmer, flooded the entirety of Morrowind, successfully drowning the invasion.2 Características Kamal is the land of the Snow Demons. The Snow Demons are known to thaw out once every year and proceed to launch attacks against the other nations of Akavir. However, most of their attacks are directed against the Tang Mo.1 The Kamal resemble giants made of snow with huge ice crystals bulging out of their backs. In the mid Second Era, they nearly invaded all of northern Tamriel. Their king led a huge naval assault which landed just by the White River. The city of Windhelm quickly fell to the invaders, but they were fought off as a result of the formation of the Ebonheart Pact. Fortunately for the Pact, the Kamal were fought off by the time the Tsaesci attack landed.2 Aparições * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mentioned only) Referências # Jump up^ Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: Other Lands — Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432 # ^ Jump up to:a b'' Mysterious Akavir # Jump up^ PGE — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864 # ^ ''Jump up to:a b'' ''c The Second Akaviri Invasion — Yngmaer Raven-Quill, Historian Royal of the Bards' College, Solitude # ^ Jump up to:a b'' ''c Jorunn the Skald-King — Helgreir Lute-Voice, Bard of Windhelm # ^ Jump up to:a b Events of ESO # Jump up^ Guide to the Ebonheart Pact # Jump up^ PGE — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864 Categoria:Raças Categoria:Raças de Akaviri